1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of optical coherence tomography using optical second harmonic generation and nonlinear optical interferometry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an emerging imaging technology that provides in-vivo high-resolution, cross-sectional images of biological tissues. Using coherence gating technique, OCT is capable of detecting the backscattered light from highly scattering tissues at depths of 2-3 mm. OCT imaging contrast originates from the inhomogeneities of sample scattering properties that are linearly dependent on sample refractive indices. In many instances such as pathological processes in tissue, changes in sample linear scattering properties are small and difficult to measure. For example, many cancers originate in the epithelium that has a thickness suitable for OCT imaging, but in their early stages when these cancers are developing through cell dysplasia, changes in tissue morphology and refractive index between normal and diseased tissues are very small and difficult to detect. Therefore, to meet the challenges found in OCT clinical applications, imaging contrast enhancement is very important.
In recent years, many OCT contrast enhancement methods have been developed. These techniques include Doppler OCT, polarization sensitive OCT, spectroscopic OCT, pump-probe techniques, and using contrast agents for OCT. More recently, applying nonlinear optical effects of second harmonic generation (SHG) and coherent anti-Stokes Raman scattering for OCT contrast enhancement have also been demonstrated.
SHG is a powerful contrast mechanism in nonlinear optical microscopy. SHG signals provide unique information regarding sample structure symmetry because the signals strongly depend on the orientation, polarization and local symmetry properties of chiral molecules. SHG enables direct imaging of anisotropic biological structures, such as membranes, structure proteins, and microtubule ensembles. Besides successfully producing high-resolution and highly contrasting images of tissue morphology, recently SHG microscopy has also been applied to study dynamics in tissue physiology, such as monitoring collagen modification in tumors growing, and optically recording the action potentials change in neuron cells. SHG is emerging as a powerful nonlinear optical imaging modality for cell biology and biophysics.